Las crónicas de Narnia: La princesa Deanerys
by Srta Dark
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Caspian tuviera una hermana más pequeña? ¿Ayudaría? Muchos pensaban que Daenerys carecía de sentido común, la chica pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación haciendo dios sabe que cosas ¿Cómo le sentará el gran viaje que le espera por la hasta hora desconocida Narnia?
1. Daenerys

**DISCLAMER: El universo Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a C.S. Lewis. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc's  
**

**ANOTACIÓN:Espero que disfruten está loca idea que me vino derrepente, no quiero que nadie se lo tome a mal ni nada, tan solo lo hago para divertirme y su hay suerte divertir a los que lo lean. **

**Prólogo: ¿Qué pasaría si Caspian tuviera una hermana más pequeña? ¿Ayudaría? Muchos pensaban que Daenerys carecía de sentido común, la chica pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación haciendo dios sabe que cosas ¿Cómo le sentará el gran viaje que le espera por la hasta hora desconocida Narnia? **

**Daenerys**

_**Took a long hard look, at my life.  
Lost my way, while I was fighting the tide.  
A big black cloud, stormy sky.  
Followed me, oh I was living a lie. -Hedley**_

**M**uchos en el reino pensaban que Daenerys carecía por completo de sentido común. Quizá porque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación encerrada sin dejar entrar a nadie, haciendo dios sabe que cosas, permitiendo exclusivamente el paso a su hermano Caspian y tan solo en determinadas ocasiones. O quizás porque las pocas veces que se dejaba ver fuera de su torreón soltaba locuras de narnianos o se comportaba inadecuadamente.

Danery sabía que no estaba bien comportarse de aquella manera, sabía que debería dar un mejor ejemplo, pero no le importaba; ella era feliz… a su manera.

Esa noche era como otra cualquiera o al menos eso parecía, Danery cepillaba su larga melena castaña enfrente del pequeño tocador, en él se podía ver reflejado a la perfección cada detalle de la joven; su tez pálida y tersa, sus grandes e intensos ojos verdes y unos preciosos labios, aquellos labios que muchos desearían besar.

Hecho una larga y soñadora mirada por el gran ventanal que se hallaba a su derecha, podía ser lo madura que quisiera pero siempre tendría que lidiar con el sentimiento de que algo maravilloso e incomprensible pasaba a su alrededor y ella no alcanzaría jamás a verlo.

¿Era una soñadora, loca, ilusa o lo peor que cualquiera podría llamarla "niña" por creer en lo que todos consideraban fantasía? Sí. Ella lo comprendía pero aun así no podía evitar pasarse las horas leyendo libros de lo que se consideró la edad de oro en Narnia.

Una extraña figura negra que corría por el puente llamó su atención, parecía un jinete que huía a toda prisa del castillo, se levantó de un salto al reconocer al caballo.

-Caspian-musitó preocupada pegándose contra el ventanal.

Un numeroso grupo de guardias corrieron hacía el jinete que se adentraba en el bosque, un estúpido miedo irracional se apoderó de Danery ¿Pero quién no se asustaría al ver como tu hermano mayor se iba perseguido por la guardia?

La puerta se abrió de golpe alarmando a la joven que observo confundida como los guardias entraban en su aposento, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Princesa Daenerys - habló un guardia cogiéndola fuertemente del brazo

-¿Qué se supone que hacéis? – Habló realmente asustada- ¡Soltarme a hora mismo! ¡Si no…- un zarandeo por parte del guardia la hizo callar

-¿Si no qué?- preguntó con sorna mientras la sacaba a la fuerza de su aposento

El miedo que segundos antes había sentido al ver a su hermano salir disparado del castillo aumento a la vez que algo dentro de ella se rompía, fue como un clack, un extraño sonido que se escuchó en el interior de la joven ¿Era posible que su hermano hubiera huido sin ella? Quería creer mientras la arrastraban por los largos y solitarios pasillos del castillo que su hermano había tenido grandes motivos para abandonarla ahí. Y mientras una parte de ella quería molestarse por aquel comportamiento otra deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hermano hubiera salido bien parado de todo aquello.

Sintió el frío y doloroso suelo impactar contra su cuerpo, aquel guardia la había lanzado sin el mayor reparó al suelo de los calabozos, reprimió un gemido de dolor y observo llorosa como cerraban la puerta de la prisión y la dejaban ahí tirada, en el oscuro y frío calabozo.

Se acurruco en un rincón de la celda hundiendo su cabeza entre las piernas, un sinfín de pensamientos ninguno positivo invadían la cabeza de la joven, no le cabía ninguna duda de que todo esto se debía únicamente por el nacimiento del bebe de sus tíos. Las lágrimas ya invadían sus ojos y desfilaban por su cara hasta llegar a su comisura labial, era sin duda la peor noche desde el fallecimiento de sus padres.

A la mañana siguiente el ruido del cerrojo la despertó, sintió miedo de nuevo aunque quizás jamás desapareció esa sensación del todo. Dos guardias lanzaron lo que parecía la figura de un niño, Danery no podía distinguir bien lo que era pues solo había una pequeña ventana que iluminaba la celda. Los guardias volvieron a cerrar la celda y la habitación quedó en silencio.

-¿Hola?-preguntó acercándose al cuerpo que se mantenía en la oscuridad - ¿Os encontráis bien? – Cuando quiso tocarlo el cuerpo se retiró hacia atrás- no, no, no debéis temerme, no os haré nada. – habló con voz maternal, la chica sintió que la estaba escuchando así que continuó- puedes confiar en mí, mi nombre es Daenerys aunque puedes llamarme Danery, soy… o bueno, era la princesa. –La chica ladeo la cabeza con la intención de observar mejor a la figura pero le era imposible.

Se retiró un poco para que aquella figura se dejara mostrar, poco a poco un enano desgarbado y malherido se dejó mostrar. Tapo su boca para no dejar escapar el gritó de admiración y sorpresa al verlo.

-Eres un enano- dijo algo emocionada desatándolo con delicadeza- he leído tanto sobre vosotros…

-¿Leído?-preguntó con un tono algo enfadado

-Sí, bueno… quizá en los libros no explica bien las cosas, no lo sé, no he vivido tanto para saberlo, hubiera sido emocionante.- aclaró observándolo con admiración- lamento si os observo demasiado… solo es que siempre he querido conocer a alguno.

-Si eres la princesa ¿Qué haces en el calabozo? –preguntó manoseándose las muñecas

-No lo sé… todo pasó rápido, estaba en mi habitación cuando vi a mi hermano salir disparado del castillo y acto seguido los guardias me capturaron y llevaron aquí. –explicó

-¿Tu hermano no será un humano idiota de cabello negro y largo? – Danery asintió- está a salvo.

-Es bueno saberlo…-la chica sonrió y pasó con delicadeza la mano por la herida del labio del enano- como te han podido hacer eso… lo siento tanto… deberían de adorarte no pegarte.

-Mi nombre es Trumpkin- habló observando a la muchacha con algo de extrañeza, era lo contrarío de como pensaba que eran los humanos y hasta unas horas su teoría era cierta.

La celda se abrió de nuevo dejando entrar a unos guardias que agarraron a Danery de los brazos y al enano, Danery gritó con fuerzas pero la taparon la boca de inmediato.

-Calla princesita- le dijo uno en un susurro al oído.


	2. Vidas salvadas

**DISCLAMER: El universo Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a C.S. Lewis. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc's  
**

**ANOTACIÓN:Espero que disfruten está loca idea que me vino derrepente, no quiero que nadie se lo tome a mal ni nada, tan solo lo hago para divertirme y su hay suerte divertir a los que lo lean.**

**Prólogo: ¿Qué pasaría si Caspian tuviera una hermana más pequeña? ¿Ayudaría? Muchos pensaban que Daenerys carecía de sentido común, la chica pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación haciendo dios sabe que cosas ¿Cómo le sentará el gran viaje que le espera por la hasta hora desconocida Narnia?**

**Vidas salvadas.**

**_So what if it hurts me?_**

**_So what if I break down?_**

**_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_**  
**_My feet run out of ground_**  
**_I gotta find my place_**  
**_I wanna hear my sound_**  
**_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_**  
**_Cause i'm just trying to be happy, yeah_**  
**_Just wanna be happy, yeah-_ Leona Lewis**

**L**os prisioneros fueron lanzados sin el mayor cuidado a la barca, iban a ser transportados hasta algún lugar lejano del castillo para que nadie tuviera el infortuno de encontrarse con los cadáveres de un enano y la princesa Daenerys.

Habían sido atados de una manera que no pudieran moverse ni articular palabra alguna. El viaje fue en silencio ni siquiera los dos guardias hablaban, quizá alguna palabra que otra, nada importante. Solo se dedicaban de vez en cuando una mirada de angustia, comprensión y dolor Daenerys y Trumpkin pero pronto los dos dirigían miradas a distintos puntos.

-No para de mirarme-declaró uno de los guardias observando como Trumpkin le observaba sin siquiera pestañear.

-No le mires tu a él- le aconsejo él otro observando a la joven que le dedicaba una fría mirada- yo hago eso con la chica.

El soldado intentó evadir la mirada del enano pero era demasiado penetrante, esos ojos azules le perturbaban, era como si supieran todo de él, cada secreto y no tan secreto de su vida hasta que no puedo aguantar más.

-Hasta aquí es suficiente- dijo deteniendo su remado

Trumpkin y Danery se dirigieron una mirada de horror pues sabían que sus vidas terminarían en aquel lugar, nadie descubriría sus cadáveres y si lo hacían sería años y años después cuando ya nada quedará que les identificará o al menos eso pensaron.

Entre los dos levantaron a Trumpkin para lanzarlo al mar, Danery se arrodillo en un intento de detener a los guardias. Pero algo les alarmo; una flecha había sido lanzada quedando clavaba en la barca.

En la orilla se encontraban cuatro chicos, dos chicas y dos chicos. La chica que parecía más mayor los apuntaba con un arco.

-¡Soltadlos!-gritó la chica al tiempo que los dos chicos desvainaban sus espadas.

Trumpkin balbuceó algo que ninguno entendió pues tenía la boca amordazada, Danery observó con algo de esperanza a aquellos muchachos que parecían sacados de una de sus novelas. Los dos guardias lanzaron al agua a Trumpkin moviendo la barca de una manera que también tiró a Danery al agua. Un solado sacó su arco pero la chica fue más rápida disparándole de una manera que le dio de pleno, el segundo soldado se lanzó al agua.

El chico de cabello negro que se había lanzado al agua junto con el de cabello rubio recogió a Danery subiéndola al bote, después recogió el bote por la cuerda que sobresalía y lo trajo hacía la orilla. El de cabellera rubia había rescatado a Trumpkin y lo había dejado en la orilla. Los cuatro chicos se acercaron a Danery y Trumpkin.

La chica más pequeña desató a Trumpkin y el de cabellera negra a Danery, los dos comenzaron a escupir el agua que habían tragado.

-¡Soltadlos!-masculló Trumpkin molesto -¿No se te ha ocurrido nada mejor jovencita?

-Un simple gracias sería suficiente- habló la chica mayor confundida

Danery se enderezó mientras se recomponía, aún estaba en shock por lo sucedido así que no tenía ánimos para ayudar al enano en sus palabras.

-No hacía falta que ayudarás a esos hombres a ahogarnos.-gruñó el enano

-Deberíamos haberlos dejado –dijo el chico de cabellera rubia

-Lo que quiere decir es gracias.-habló Danery tosiendo un poco- hubiéramos muerto sin vosotros. Gracias.

-¿Por qué querían mataros esos hombres? –preguntó la chica más pequeña

-Son telmarinos es lo que saben hacer-suspiró el enano mientras Danery observaba que nada malo le hubiera pasado al enano.

-¿Telmarinos? ¿En Narnia? –preguntó el de cabello negro

-Desde hace siglos- habló Danery - ¿De dónde salís?

-Es muy largo de contar- habló la pequeña riendo.

El enano se percató de la espada del muchacho de cabellos rubios, era la espada del rey, Trumpkin quedó pasmado ante aquella revelación; aquellos cuatro individuos ¿podían ser?

-Decirme que no me estáis tomando el pelo.-habló el enano confuso- ¿sois vosotros? ¿Los reyes y reinas del pasado?

Danery hecho una mirada rápida a los cuatro, después a Trumpkin y por último repaso sus datos acerca de los reyes del pasado, no podía creerlo.

-¡No puede ser!-gritó alucinada

-Sumo monarca Peter, el magnífico- habló el rubio mostrando la mano al enano en modo de saludo

-Podías haberte ahorrado lo último-dijo la mayor

-Probablemente- río Trumpkin seguido de Danery

-Te sorprendería-dijo Peter desenvainando su espada

-No os lo aconsejo jovencito-advirtió el enano

-Ami no, a él-dijo Peter entregándole la espada a Trumpkin mientras señalaba al de pelo castaño

Danery observó la espada con sumo cuidado, jamás había cogido una pero había visto cintos de veces como la usaban, muchas veces sin motivo alguno, se había aprendido una serie de movimientos y técnicas que aparecían en libros, también la manera en que se debía coger una espada y la forma de usarla, pero solo era eso… teoría.

Trumpkin parecía que la espada le pesará demasiado, sus primeros movimientos fueron torpes y pesados pero cuando el chico de cabellera negra pareció confiado Trumpkin cambió completamente pareciendo un experto en el manejo de la espada.

-¡Edmund!-gritó la más pequeña sorprendida y algo asustada por su hermano.

Danery observó al chico de cabellera negra llamado Edmund, no aparentaba tener más años que ella pero según había leído el muchacho había desaparecido ya a su edad adulta, observó a Peter y pensó que el chico pesé todo parecía tener la actitud de un rey, luego posó la mirada en la chica más mayor seguramente sería Susan y la más pequeña Lucy.

De repente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edmund había tirado la espada de Trumpkin al suelo haciendo que el enano y la joven quedarán alucinados.

-Barbas y bigotes, puede que el cuerno haya funcionado-habló Trumpkin arrodillado en la arena

-¿Qué cuerno?-preguntó Danery

-Mi cuerno-habló Susan- con él se puede pedir ayudar… eso debió traernos aquí.

-¿Y quién tocó el cuerno?-preguntó de nuevo Danery

-Tu loco hermano-habló el enano- me temó que ni él sabe bien lo que es.

-¿Caspian tenía el cuerno? ¿Cómo lo consiguió?-por la mente de Danery pasaron un millón de situaciones en las que su hermano conseguía el cuerno, pero ninguna parecía encajar del todo con él. Observó a los chicos y se percató de que no se había presentado- soy Daenerys la princesa o al menos lo era, pero podéis llamarme Danery.

Los seis subieron en el bote que habían conseguido de los guardias, Trumpkin les guiaría hasta Caspian. Danery estaba sentada al lado de Edmund mientras les observaba a todos los del barco con gran admiración, jamás imagino estar junto con los reyes del pasado y un enano.

-Los árboles no se mueven-dijo la pequeña Lucy observándolos.

-Son árboles ¿Qué esperabas?-preguntó Trumpkin

-Antes bailan-habló Lucy haciendo que Danery echará un gemido de admiración

-Después de vuestra partida los Telmarinos nos invadieron, los supervivientes se retiraron a los bosques y los árboles… se escondieron de tal manera en sí mismos que no se les ha vuelto a escuchar.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Y Asland dejó que esto pasará? –preguntó Lucy.

-¿Asland? Nos abandonó al igual que vuestras majestades.-habló con tristeza el enano.

-No queríamos marcharnos-se defendió Peter

-Me temo que eso ya da lo mismo…-susurró Trumpkin

-Lo lamento, me siento tan culpable…-habló entristecida Danery, se sentía culpable de que debido a sus antepasados toda aquella maravilla quedará reducida a esconderse de ellos.

-No tienes la culpa, tú no al menos- habló Susan dedicándola una pequeña sonrisa

-Gracias.


End file.
